


Memories of War 2/2 (plus epilogue)

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War breaks out and passions flare. Can they survive them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of War 2/2 (plus epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two. Please read part one or it will not make any sense. The only knowledge I have of the Eighth Doctor comes from the 1996 movie. The only knowledge I have of the Time War comes from the many references in the New Who shows.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0000xkxy/) **  
** **Banner by Whogate  
**

**Title:** _Memories of War_ 2/2 (plus epilogue)  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta(s):** The wonderful [ perception_filter ](http://knm1234.livejournal.com/), who made the story so much better. And my brilliant brother-in-law [ **uncledark** ](http://uncledark.livejournal.com/).  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_  
 **Rating:** Adult!, not work safe. If under 18yrs, do not read.  
 **Pairing(s):** Eight/Jack, Nine/Jack, Ten/Jack, Susan will make an appearance as well.  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Graphic sex. The 1996 _Dr Who Movie_ and use of the war references mentioned in _The End of Time._  
 **Challenge:** 2010 Doctor/Jack Fest at _Winter Companions_  
 **Prompts Used:** Will be quoted at the end of the story.  
 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, M/M Slash, Angst.  
 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own our lovely boys. They belong to the BBC and I make no money from this, much to my sorrow. Full disclaimer under cut.  
  


**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author(s).

_Memories of War_  
Part two: _All's Fair in Love and War_  


  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0000pe05/)  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0000trb7/)

  
About a month after the Captain started travelling with him, a mauve alert flashed on the console and the Doctor went to answer it. The view screen said the message was coming from the assistant to the Lord High President of Gallifrey.

 _'I wonder what Romana wants now?'_ the Doctor mused, _'and why didn't she call me herself instead of getting her assistant to do it?'_

"You've reached the Doctor's TARDIS. How may I help you?" the Doctor answered in his best sarcastic voice. James snickered behind him.

"Grandfather?" The woman on the view screen looked to be in her early to mid-seventies if she had been human, but the Doctor knew better. She wore dark red velvet robes with gold rope piping that symbolised her station. Her salt and pepper hair had a large grey streak in the front and wrinkles creased the corners of her worried eyes.

"Susan?" The Doctor couldn't help his huge smile at seeing his granddaughter. "When did you become Romana's assistant? How is she, by the way?"

"Grandfather, I don't have much time, so please just listen. The Daleks and the Time Lords are officially at war, and Romana isn't President any more. The High Council has resurrected Rassilon and he has forced her to step down." Susan paused and swallowed deeply. Her face was steeped in sorrow and fear. "No one has seen or heard from her since. I know he killed her."

"Susan, are you sure?"

"Very sure. I over heard him tell one of the council members about it." Susan looked behind her nervously. "You'll be getting your orders soon. I have to go."

"Protect yourself, Susan."

"I will, Grandfather." She reached over and shut down the transmission.

The Doctor leaned on the console and put his face in his hands to hide the tears that were filling his eyes. Romana and he hadn't been close for quite some time, but it still hurt. He had loved her once, not that he had ever told her that. She had been the only Time Lady he had ever made love to. It had been a new experience for them both. Time Lords were supposed to be above such things, after all. All he had ever done with Susan's grandmother was donate DNA to the looms.

They had both enjoyed the physical aspect of their relationship, but Romana had wanted more of a commitment than he was willing to give. He had wasted the time he'd had with her. It had hurt when Romana had left, but the regret he felt hurt even more.

"I'm here if you need me," James said as he laid his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"I do," the Doctor stated with conviction. _'To hell with the High Council, if they would allow this to happen to my Romana,'_ he thought with anger. He was not going to waste the opportunity for happiness again. He grabbed James' head in his hands and kissed him with passion. He could tell he had caught his Captain off guard, because it took a moment for James to return his kiss. The Doctor's tongue begged entrance and he granted it, opening his lips eagerly. Teeth clashed and lips bruised as he plundered James' mouth with his tongue. They were both panting when he broke the kiss.

"I'm yours," the Captain whispered, his voice deep with passion. "Take me."

The embers that had smoldered for so long flared. Clothes were hastily stripped away and thrown to the floor. The Doctor turned James around and bent him over the console. His longing for his Captain had turned into a burning flame of desire. He thought it may consume him.

He leaned his whole body against James, revelling in the feel of skin on skin. He let his hands roam all over his lover, before pulling back. The Doctor looked around for a moment before spotting the small bottle of Velarian oil he had been using to lube the instruments earlier. It was perfect for his needs.

He poured a generous amount into his hands and grabbed the firm globes of his lover's arse. He squeezed and kneaded them while he rubbed his hard cock in the cleft. He used his thumbs to spread the Captain's cheeks apart and coated the oil over his tight hole. James was moaning and pushing back against his thumb. He quickly pushed a finger in and then two.

The Doctor prepared his lover quickly as his need grew unbearable. His first thrust was exquisite, sending shivers through his body. The heat of his Captain warmed his cool skin and set a fire in his groin. It had been so very long since he had given in to this kind of pleasure, that he felt drunk from it.

He set a brutal pace as the burning passion overtook him and all reason fled. James was gripping the Time Rotor with white knuckles and matching the Doctor thrust for thrust. His hold on his Captain's hips would undoubtedly leave bruises, but he couldn't bring himself to care just then.

His sweat-soaked hair hung over his face and brushed across James' back as he nipped and sucked on his Captain's neck. His rhythm became erratic as he grew closer to his release. James cried out as his come shot across the console and his muscles clenched around the Doctor's cock. His own orgasm roared through him and he collapsed onto his lover's back.

As soon as reason returned, the Doctor stood up. He realized that James was probably leaning on buttons and switches, and his weight wasn't helping. Definitely not a comfortable position - although judging by the huge grin on James' face, he must not have minded. The Doctor couldn't help but grin back. He put his hand on his handsome Captain's cheek and gently stroked his thumb across his lips before leaning in for another kiss. James' grin was even bigger when the kiss ended.

The Doctor stepped away and reached down for his jacket. Pulling a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket, he cleaned them both up. He cleaned up the console as well, and silently apologized to his ship for the mess. That done, he turned to face his lover and held out his hand. James took it without hesitation.

"A bed would be in order, I think ," the Doctor said as he led his still naked Captain out of the console room.

The next day they received orders to report to the front lines.

********

For nearly two years James and the Doctor fought side by side, leaving a lasting impression wherever they went. Their velvet and leather jackets become more worn with each battle they fought against the Daleks. They saved those they could and saved each other countless times as well.

They also had to fight the hordes sent by the Doctor's own people. Through the Skaro degradations and the travesties, through the meanwhiles and the neverwheres and the horror that was the Nightmare Child, it became increasingly clear that the Time Lords had gone insane. They would do anything to survive, not caring that other races were hurt or destroyed.

When it would get to be too much, James would convince the Doctor to take "just one day" off from the war. They would make love on a pink sand beach by a deep purple sea, or by a roaring fire in a cabin at the base of an emerald snow capped mountain. All too soon they had to return to the blood and death that was war. But those brief moments of happiness kept them sane, kept them fighting.

********

After the hell that was Arcadia, the Doctor knew the end was near, that it was just a matter of _time._ He laughed bitterly at the irony.

He was expecting a call from Susan, but when it came, it was not what he had expected at all.

"Grandfather, meet me at the school, the day after you left," she said, and cut the transmission before he could answer.

He knew if any other Time Lords had been monitoring the transmission, they would probably think she meant the Academy. The Doctor knew she meant the human school she attended on earth as a child. He set the co-ordinates and sent the TARDIS into the Vortex.

********

James looked closely at his lover as he left the TARDIS to meet with Susan. It saddened him to see his beautiful and powerful Time Lord looking so defeated. His eyes reflected every century of his long life and it worried him.

He waited in the TARDIS at the Doctor's request, but that didn't stop him from watching on the monitor as the Doctor talked with Susan. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell his lover was very upset and didn't want to do whatever his granddaughter was asking of him. When he saw the Doctor hug Susan and start to walk back in, he quickly shut down the monitor.

His Time Lord was pale and visibly shaking when he stepped back in. James knew the war was going badly, but judging by the look on the Doctor's face, it was worse than he thought.

"That bad, huh?" James said trying to lighten the mood. The Doctor just looked at him, then drew him into a fierce hug, holding on tightly.

"It's over, James. Rassilon just won't accept it. He's completely mad."

James walked the Doctor over to the sofa in the sitting area beside the console and sat down with him. "What happened?" he asked.

"He plans to rip the Time Vortex open and destroy everyone and everything. It would destroy all of creation."

"But he would die too, wouldn't he?"

"He has some insane idea that he can change himself into an energy being." The Doctor shook his head in disbelief.

"We have to stop him!"

"Don't you think I know that?" the Doctor shouted, before dropping to a whisper. "Susan already has a plan in motion. She just can't initiate it herself. She's too closely guarded."

"So, we are recruited for that job, I take it?" James was startled by the look of pure pain on his lover's face.

"Not we. Me."

"Oh, no you don't. We're a team." James took the Doctor's face in hands and forced him to look into his eyes. "Where you go, I go."

"Not this time, James. This is going to be a one way trip. There is no way back from this one." The Doctor's eyes filled with tears. "I can't let you come with me."

"Don't you know by now, I don't want to live if it's without you. If you die, I die." James kissed his Time Lord and drew him against his body. The Doctor sighed into his lover's mouth.

********

They held each other as they lay down on the sofa, which was suddenly much larger than it had been. They took it slowly, removing each other's clothes and caressing every inch of skin as it was exposed. Kissing and licking and fondling, mapping out each other's bodies, cherishing each moment. They were focused completely on the pleasure of their partner.

The room filled with the sounds of gasps and moans, whimpers and sighs, groans and cries. With every kiss, every touch, every movement of their bodies, they tried to convey the depth of their feelings for each other. Feelings they could never put into words, each knowing this was to be their last time together. They wanted to make it last as long as possible. When their pleasure could go no higher, tears filled their eyes as they cried out their release together and collapsed into each other's arms.

********

The Doctor hugged James tightly as their breathing returned to normal. He stroked his fingertips across his lover's face and then to his temples. Without warning, he plunged into James' mind, sending his Captain into a deep dreamless sleep. Leaning over, he whispered into his lover's ear.

"I'm sorry, James. I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me." He kissed the top of his lover's head and ran his fingers though his soft hair. "I wouldn't be able to do what needs to be done, if I knew you would die too. I need you safe."

He returned his fingertips to James' temples and entered his mind again. He gathered all of his Captain's memories of the last two years and hid them in a darkened corner of James' mind. He locked it in such a way that only he could unlock it. He knew he would die the next day, so they should stay hidden forever. The Doctor laid there holding his sleeping lover and crying silent tears into his hair.

When there were no more tears left, the Doctor rose and dressed. He went to the wardrobe room and got clothes more appropriate for the 51st century. He dressed his Captain and set the co-ordinates for the Time Agency's dorms, making sure it was at a time when no one was around. He laid his lover in one of the beds and kissed him one last time.

Once back in the TARDIS, the Doctor set the co-ordinates for Gallifrey and certain death.

********

Nothing could stop the chain reaction now. The Daleks and Time Lords alike would soon be turned to ashes in the flames. The Doctor would be too - it was no more than he deserved. He sank down on the sofa where he and James had made love just yesterday. Picking up his lover's discarded leather jacket from the floor, he hugged it to his chest. He drew it to his nose and inhaled deeply the musky scent of the man he loved.

The Doctor wanted to do one last thing before the end. He opened a compartment in the base of the console and pulled out a small metallic box. He opened it and placed the jacket inside. The box was bigger on the inside and made from extremely rare Benton metal, built to survive anything. It was a silly and overly sentimental act, but he just couldn't bring himself to let it be destroyed. He shut and locked it, but left it on the floor where he could see it. Perhaps someday someone would find it. He smiled at that thought.

Returning to the sofa, he laid down to wait for the end, closing his eyes as the universe exploded around him. The console room caught fire and he heard the TARDIS cry out in his mind. He could feel the heat as the flames burned him. The screams of his people fell silent, as he blacked out from the pain.

********

The Doctor awoke and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he went to run his fingers through his hair and found there wasn't much hair there. He looked down at unfamiliar hands. He had regenerated.

"No! I was supposed to die with my people!" he shouted. Bringing the stranger's hands to his face, he sobbed. The TARDIS hummed, trying to soothe him, but he could tell she was in pain too.

"I'm so sorry, old girl." _'Oh great,'_ he thought angrily, putting his hand to his throat. _'Alive, no hair, and a Northern accent.'_

He stood up and looked around. All the wood was charred black, the instruments were sparking, and the Time Rotor was billowing smoke. Most of the console room was either on fire or smouldering. Walking around the console, he nearly tripped over the box.

He fell to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks. With shaky hands he opened the box and pulled out the leather jacket of his Captain. He quickly pulled off his own ripped and singed velvet jacket, waistcoat, and cravat. He put James' jacket on, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug.

"Oh, James." The Doctor longed to go to his Captain and feel his lips on him once more. He could pick him up just after he had dropped him off. It would be easy for him to restore James' memories and then they could travel together just like before. He quickly went to the console to input the co-ordinates and hoped it was still working.

"No," the Doctor said with a sigh, rubbing the arm of the jacket with his hand. James deserved someone so much better than him. He would just get the Captain killed, like he had everyone else. Staying away would be the right thing to do.

At the same time, he knew the temptation to see him again would be too strong. He wouldn't be able to hold out long in his current emotional state. There was only one thing he could do to keep his love safe. He would have to wipe all traces of James from his mind. He instructed the TARDIS to never mention James to him again, arguing against her hums of protest. He finally convinced her that it was in everyone's best interest to do as he asked.

Another thought occurred to him. _'Should I wipe the Time War from my mind as well?'_

"No!" he shouted to the empty room. "Someone must remember them. All of them, the good and the bad." He deserved the pain of those memories. He was the last of his kind. The responsibility fell to him.

Concentrating, he methodically removed every trace of his lover from his mind and locked them away as he had done with James' memories. He knew he would attribute any gaps in his own memories to regeneration sickness. He geared the lock to only open in the presence of his Captain's memories. That was never going to happen, so James would be safe from him. Safe to live and love again as he should.

The Doctor set his mind to reawaken him once the lock had fully set and lay back down on the sofa.

********

The Doctor awoke again and looked around. Standing up with a resigned sigh, he began to put out the many fires in the console room. He noticed that his Benton box was sitting on the floor, wide open. Why it was there, he didn't know.

When he closed the box and picked it up, he glimpsed his arm. He was wearing what appeared to be a worn leather jacket.

"That's new," the Doctor said to himself. "Doesn't matter, I suppose. It suits me." He stood up and looked round once again before moving to the console.

"Well old girl, the wood is beyond saving. Maybe something more organic this time. How does coral sound?" The TARDIS hummed her agreement.

********  
********

After the last of the memories had been transferred into Jack's mind, the Doctor stood back and looked at his lover expectantly. Jack just sat there staring vacantly ahead. No emotion was coming from him.

"Are we good?" The Doctor was worried about his lover's reaction. "Please, say something."

"Just need a minute to get my head around this." Jack sat back in the bed and leaned his head against the wall. "Do you think my loving three different versions of you, is the cause of the merger?"

"I don't know," the Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck. "Although, Rose knew two of me and Sarah Jane has met six different regenerations. Then again, I never made love to either of them and neither had any psychic ability or training. It's possible."

"Huh," was all Jack said. The Doctor could feel his bewilderment.

"I'm not sorry that I saved you." The Doctor looked straight into Jack's eyes, ready to accept his anger.

"Good!"

"Really?"

"Of course," Jack said. "If I had gone with you that day, I wouldn't be here now having this conversation, would I?"

"I guess not." The Doctor looked at his lover again. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Jack leaned forward, kissed the Doctor softly and pulled him into his embrace.

Eventually, Jack pulled back. "I do have one request though." He used his best serious voice.

"Anything. Anything at all."

"Can I have my jacket back?"

The two men stared at each other for a fraction of a second before they both began to laugh.

They were going to be alright.  
 **  
** ** _ **Epilogue:**_** ****[ "Over Here"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1839496/chapters/3953164)  Warning, it's pure SMUT!  
  
 **Don't be shy. Comments are love and keep author sane.**

**Prompts used:**

_The Doctor track down all or part of Jack's missing memories. He finds out what is contained within them and has to decide whether to give them back or destroy them._

The Doctor meets Jack during his two missing years. Preferably Ten, but you could mix it up with an earlier Doctor for extra timey-wimey fun.

While travelling the universe, The Doctor and Jack either meet A) Jenny, B) Romana or C) Susan.

Eight/Jack. I don't care how you make this one happen; I just want the pretty. Perhaps Jack's fixed point status is necessary to anchor the time lock around the War or something like that.

Jack's missing memories include the Time War as the Doctor's lover. Eight or Nine author's choice.

Originally posted at [ Winter Companions](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/100942.html)


End file.
